Before Death, Before Chaos
by Insomniac-Gamer
Summary: What was life like for the Dark Purveyors before their death? Rated T for cursing possible sexual content.
1. Zed

**ZED**

Zed sat in the principals office. "For the last time, Zed, you must stop this behavior. This is the last straw." Mr. Jones said. Zed had his arms folded, bitter expression on his face. He grunted. "Fucking hate this school, man." "Zed, you may not use that language here." Mr. Jones replied angrily. Zed looked him dead in the eye. "Eat my shit." Mr. Jones flinched. "That's it. I am calling home." Zed rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled.

/

Zed's mother wast still at work, so Donna, his older sister, came to retrieve the mohawked troublemaker. Donna sighed. "Zed, I know it's been hard since dad died, but you really should behave. Please, for mom. You know she's been in a trance since his death. Besides, you're eighteen now. You should act that way." Zed looked out the window. He didn't even want to think of his fathers death. A year had passed, yet it still bothered his family. Walking downstairs that night, seeing him on the floor, the sirens of the ambulance. His father was the big money maker in the family. Since he died, their mom could get nothing better than a part time job. Donna was to busy with college work to get one, and all Zed cared about was music.

Zed cringed. He hoped he didn't go out like his old man. _'Damn heart attacks.' _He thought. Zed gulped. "So how's Randy? You still a cocksucker or has he found a new slut?" Donna's eye twitched. "No, we're still together. And our relationship is _**NOT**__ based on sex." Zed chuckled, feeling slightly better. 'I wonder what else would piss her off?'_

_/_

They pulled up to their old, rundown, one-story house. Donna turned to Zed. "Now, I am going to meet up with Cassidy and Janice. Please behave while I'm gone." Zed grunted. "Fine. Whatever." Donna sighed and smiled. "And remember, we will talk to mom about this later." Zed narrowed his eyes. "Okay." He really did not want to talk to mom about what happened. Donna quickly hugged Zed. This made him angry. He did not like to be hugged. At all. "Bye, Zed!" Donna called, driving away as Zed walked up to the house. He looked out the shabby window to make sure she was gone, before he headed to her room.

Zed despised Donnas room. It was covered in pink and boy band posters, as opposed to his dark red walls with posters of The Misfits and Black Flag. He walked over to the hamster she had, Nibbles. He opened Nibbles cage and picked up the creature. He looked at it with a mixture of disgust and glee. Zed mad his way over to the kitchen. He searched through some cluttered drawers until he found an old lighter. He grinned and made his way out into the backyard. He sat on the patio and placed down Nibbles. Zed ignited the lighter, twinkle in his eyes and smiling from ear to ear.

/

Zed sat on the old, torn-up blue couch in the living room, watching television. Some stains were on the brown carpet around his feet. He flipped through the channels, finding nothing good on. A car pulled up in the driveway. Zed looked out to see his mother. She had that same empty look in her eyes as usual. He sighed, feeling almost sorry for her. Donna pulled up seconds after. The two women walked into the house. "Hey, mom." Zed said to his mom. She just turned t him, dead look on her face. "Hello." She said before turning and heading to the kitchen. Donna walked in. "Hey there, kid." She walked to her room. Zed glared. "Fuckin' bitch." He mumbled as he sat back down and continued to flip through the channels.

Donna came out a few moments later. "Where's Nibbles?" He tensed up. _'Oh shit. The hamster. I forgot to get rid of the_ body.' Zed became nervous. "M-maybe he ran away." "But he was in a cage." Donna replied. "He could have squeezed through the bars!" Zed quickly pointed out, hoping Donna was gullible enough to believe the lie. She did. "Maybe. Now where could he be?" She walked towards the kitchen.

Zed quickly grabbed his headphones and put on his shoes. He heard Donna open the back door, and moved even faster. He heard her screech before he even put his music on. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see her coming after him. He panicked and ran out the door, down the path to the street. He continued to glance over his shoulder at her, hoping not to get caught.

Zed ran out into the middle of the street, not looking both ways. He didn't even see the truck rushing down the street.


	2. Vikke

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I was busy with school and family business, along with writers block. Never a good combination. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**VIKKE**

Vikke sailed along the lake with his parents. He didn't admit it, but he loved to pretend he was a viking sailing the seas. Vikings had always fascinated the large Icelandic teenager. Sure, he may have been born in America, but his parents, who had moved to the country back in 1984, when he was only 5. Now 18, Vikke grew to be rather tall, standing at just under seven feet.

As he sat towards the front of the boat, he overheard his parents talking about a local kid who lost his life the past month. His name was Zed, who had been hit by a truck in front of his house. Vikke never talked to the kid, but he very well knew Zed. Everyone did. Zed always caused trouble in school. He was loud, obnoxious, and very vulgar. It was had to miss him.

Vikke shook his head. _'Best to focus on the nice things.' _he thought as he looked out on the lake. "Son, we're going to have lunch soon on the shore. Okay?" his mother called over. Vikke turned to her and gave her a smile. "Sure!" He loudly exclaimed.

/

Finishing his lunch quickly, Vikke decided to explore the woods surrounding the lake. His mother told him to be careful as her and Vikke's father finished up the last of their meals. Vikke wasn't too worried, confident in his strength, but reassured his mother anyway.

As he walked through the woods, he wondered what kind of animals where in the woods. A pair of squirrels rain up the trunk of a tree just a few feet from Vikke. "Cute. I wonder if there are any strong animals here."

He walked a few more yards before coming to a clearing, where a few young bears were playing around. Vikke chuckled. "Hey there, börn. Where is your móðir?"

One of the baby bears; a small yet very brave cub; walked up to him, of which he pet, and it gave out a joyful growl. The other cubs shook in fear of the large Icelandic male. "Do not fear, tiny birnir."Vikke laughed.

The tiny bear at his feet looked up and backed aways just as a lage shadow cast over Vikke. He gained a confused look, and turned slowly. A large bear, presumedly the cubs mother, stood before him. It was obvious that this mother bear was angry.

Vikke was not afraid. _'Viking's are never afraid.'_ He thought. The mother bear tore into his stomach as Vikke accepted his fate.


	3. Mariska

**MARISKA**

Mariska sat at the edge of the O'Bannon farm, strumming her sitar and humming as her best friend, Ariel, sat nearby, making a flower crown. It was Wednesday, and though the two girls were supposed to be in school, had decided to skip. They decided it was pointless to go, as it would waste the lovely morning sun's rays.

It was not unlike Ariel and Mariska to skip school, as they did it at least twice weekly. They weren't all that fond of the place. Mariska only hoped her younger brother and sister didn't take after her in that they would actually show up to school.

"Hey, Mar! I was wondering, do you think San Romano is cursed?" Ariel called over to Mariska. Mariska gave her friend a look of both confusion and curiosity. "What would give you that idea?"

"Well, there was that kid who got hit by a tuck about a month or so ago. I think his name was Zed or something. He was kind of an then just last week this really big guy got mauled by a bear in the woods close to the lake, around where the stadium is. He was…..Vikke, I think. Kinda stupid and loud, but a pretty nice guy. At least to me." Ariel stared at Mariska.

Mariska gave her friend a smile. "Nah, Sister Ariel. Curses are just a bunch of bullcrap. Those are just unlucky coincidences."

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, I need more flowers. This isn't big enough just yet, and I ran out of daisy's." Ariel said.

Mariska chuckled. "I told you there were almost none over here. Come, Sister Ariel. Let us find you more flowers. " She said, pulling out some of her mushrooms.

/

Mariska and Ariel made their way through the crop fields to the other side of the farm. It was easy to navigate. That is, unless your high. The two girls did regret taking those mushrooms before entering the maze of crops.

"Mar, do you even know where we're going? I swear we passed these large eggs befire." Ariel said, nearly stumbling over.

Mariska laughed. "Not to worry, Sister Ariel. Not to worry. I just need to take a rest." Mariska sat down on the dirt.

"Fine, but I'm going to keep searching. Find me once you're done." Ariel continued through the crops.

Mariska looked up at the sky and took a breath of air, before pulling the sitar and beginning to play loudly. She did not hear the tractor coming up behind her.


End file.
